


Curves and Curses

by graceandfire



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian gets turned into a girl by a gypsy curse.  Dom is perturbed.</p><p>Yeah, this is crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite awhile back (Wow! 2007!). Finally getting around to posting up the rest of my older stuff.

Dom had to give Brian some major props.  Blondie was handling being turned into a chica a hell of a lot better than Dom ever would have.  No question at all.

Okay, so it was true that Brian spent the first hour swearing in a steady stream of “fucking son of a bitch” and “shit” and “I will _kill_ that bitch Dom; I will fucking break her fucking fortune telling, gypsy _neck_!”

But that was to be expected. 

Blondie _did_ also kinda lose his famous cool for a minute there when he tried to put his fist through Dom’s wall, which fortunately was plaster and drywall and not concrete so it was the wall that gave and not Brian’s hand.   

But really, who could blame the guy? 

Bri hadn’t even really done anything to deserve this shit except turn down the very obvious charms of Dom’s old girlfriend who happened to be passing through town.  Brian hadn’t even been mean about it because he didn’t have a mean bone in his lanky body.  But Evangelina Petrovich had a very high opinion of herself and really, _really_ didn’t take well to rejection.  So she’d taken offense at Brian’s sheepish rejection and stormed out of Dom’s house, black eyes flashing, rich voice shrieking out threats of doom and penance at top volume like a storm rising in weight and fury.

Lina’s departure would have been the end of the story—followed by the very necessary teasing of Brian about being such a chick magnet—except for one very important detail.  Lina came from a long line of very powerful brujas.  Now, Dom was a practical guy.  He didn’t worry about mystical shit much and he didn’t necessarily believe in the psychic, mumbo-jumbo, spiritual world.  But Lina’s family?  You couldn’t really ignore it when Treo Bevo and his crew broke into Lina’s family store back when it was still around and three days later Treo was covered in nasty Old Testament boils up and down his body and face, and two of his crew managed to break bones at the same time, all the way across town from each other.  And the time that punk Boots Gepman tried to rape Lina’s older sister?  Word was, the guy’s dick never worked again--not that the culero didn’t have it coming to him. 

So, yeah…Brian pissing off Lina was unfortunate.  And Brian waking up after a nap to find himself a girl, well, that would freak the fuck out of any guy.    

So Dom was impressed at how well Brian settled down after the wall incident.  Well, after punching the wall and then punching Dom on the principal that Lina was _Dom’s_ old girlfriend and so it somehow had to be at least partially Dom’s fault.  But after that he just sort of slumped on the big couch and ran his hands through that goldilocks hair of his—part of the reason he’d attracted Lina’s attention in the first place—and said, eyes vivid in their pissed-offedness “Okay!  So your old gypsy girlfriend cursed me and now I’m a fucking _girl_ for a week.  Fine!  I need a God damned beer!”

So Dom got Brian his God damned beer and they proceeded to get drunk.  Well, actually Brian got drunk while Dom spent most of the night slowly nursing two bottles because right then, watching Brian was way the hell more interesting than tying one on.  As the evening wore on and Brian got drunker, Dom was free to look his fill since, shrunk down to girl size, Blondie apparently couldn’t hold his shit anymore.  After the third beer she was slumped on the couch, sort of listing to one side and mumbling to herself about fucking gypsy curses, fucking Dom, fucking breasts and something about vaginas.  It gave Dom time to really study girl-Brian and, damn, girl-Brian was smokin’ hot.  His gaze kept being drawn to his best friend like _he_ was the one under a spell.  It was probably very, very wrong to ogle your best friend in a time of trauma but…damn.

Dom guessed it made sense that girl-Brian was so hot since he was ridiculously pretty in his normal guy form.

Brian wasn’t actually pretty- _er_ as a girl, Dom decided as he took in the form of his best friend slumped against one of the arms of the couch, humming something off key.  Just _different_ pretty.  As a girl, Bri had lost inches and was now maybe 5’8”.  He…she (he just couldn’t think of Bri as a he when he was looking at her breasts) was still lanky, but there were some very interesting curves hiding under the oversized t-shirt and drawstring sweatpants.  Her fine-boned face had lost the masculine lines and was delicately defined and thankfully—‘cause that would be disturbing—lacking any facial hair, leaving Brian’s skin smooth and silky-looking.  The goldilocks hair was the same and so were the eyes--that electric blue that punched right into you--especially when hot and pissed like they’d been for the past couple hours.  And the mouth…fuck.   Dom shifted a little at the sudden uncomfortable pressure of his dick swelling in his jeans.  That mouth was made for kissing…for sucking…Dom took a hasty swallow of beer as the sudden, unexpected image flashed through his mind of her kneeling in front of him, her mouth swallowing his dick down whole; his now rock-hard dick. 

Well shit, he scowled down into his beer.

Dom had always known that Brian was pretty and that his Sun God looks combined with his natural charisma and weird mix of stubborn and laid back either drew people to him or pissed them off.  To see it now translated into the female version was…he snorted in sudden frustration and tilted the Corona up to finish it off.  If Brian wasn’t his best friend and drunk off his ass and oh yeah…a fuckin’ _guy_ on the inside, Dom would be doing his best to talk him out of her panties right now.  But Brian _was_ his best friend.  And _was_ drunk to the point of passing out. 

So Dom stood up, took away the beer bottles, dropped a blanket over his best friend’s very fine looking ass and hauled his own sorry ass off to bed where he jerked off, determinedly _not_ thinking about anyone blonde and _definitely_ not thinking about girl-Brian. 


	2. Chapter 2

They came up with a plan the next morning while Brian chugged water and aspirin, looking rumpled and cranky and sexy as fuck-all.  He was not happy about the completely unfair hangover—he’d only had _four_ beers for Chrissakes.  “We’ll tell them I’m my cousin, visiting town for a week,” Brian concluded, voice a rasp of feminine huskiness.

“We could just tell them the truth, Bri,” Dom suggested mildly only to be nailed by a glare that instead of pissing him off, connected right to his dick.  Well hell, he’d always liked pushy women.  Look at him and Letty all those years before their final blow-up.

“You think I’m giving them this kind of ammunition?” Brian asked incredulously and Dom shrugged in response.  While he felt uncomfortable about lying to the crew he could see Brian’s point.  Leon was a dog when it came to women and would think the ‘Brian  being a girl’ thing was hilarious.  And although Vince had grudgingly come to accept Brian into the crew, “grudgingly” was still the operative word.  He’d probably be such a dick about the whole thing that Brian would end up shooting him.  And Jesse.  Damn, Jesse had a huge man-crush on _guy_ -Brian.  He’d probably ask for girl-Brian’s hand in marriage.

In the end they decided the only one they’d tell would be Mia.  Brian wasn’t really happy about letting _anyone_ else know, but he reluctantly agreed that girl-Brian was gonna need clothes and shit and some female advice.  “I’m not wearing a fucking bra,” Brian grumbled as he watched Dom dial the phone.  As Dom waited for his little sister to pick up he shot back an amused smirk and a “fine by me”, causing Brian to hit him again.  Blondie seemed more emotional as a girl.  Dom thought about mentioning it just to see if Brian would hit him again but he decided to save it up.

“Hello?”  His sister answered the line, tone polite.  She must not have looked at her caller ID.

“Hey Mia, it’s me.”  Dom smiled at the sound of her voice.  God, he missed Mia living in the house.  He hadn’t been happy when she’d moved closer to campus, but UCLA _was_ a long commute for her from Echo Park. 

“Dom!” her voice warmed.  “What’s going on?”

“Uh, I need you to come over to the house.  Can you get away?”

“Is anything wrong?” Her voice was a little wary now.   She’d had too much bad news in her life to not be cautious of the unexpected.

“No, nothing’s wrong.”  He ignored Brian’s hissed “ _the hell there’s not_!” as he raised a hand to rub over his head, trying to think of how to explain it.  “There’s just a minor, uh…”

“ _Minor_?!” Brian’s voice rose up an octave and he was looking seriously pissed again. Dom shot him an irritated look and a “Bri, shut up already.”  This caused Brian to punch him again and this time Dom blocked it and reached an arm out to wrestle Brian in by the waist.  This it turned out, was not such a great idea, as Brian very grimly started trying to wrestle out of his hold, eyes turning stormier and stormier as girl-Brian completely failed to break Dom’s iron grip.  Dom took in his ‘about to go ballistic’ best friend and hastily muttered into the phone “Look just, uh--it’s weird, nobody’s hurt or anything, but could you just get over here as soon as you can?  _Shit_ , I gotta go.”  He thumbed the phone off and dropped it to the floor just in time to save his testicles from a very unhappy fate.

“The _hell,_ Brian?” He asked, glaring at the bucking female form as he tightened his hold in warning.

“Let me _go_ , you fucking asshole!” Brian was livid from sheer rage at the realization that he couldn’t even fucking _budge_ Dom.

“I’ll let you go when you stop trying to rip my face off,” Dom growled back.  “Jesus, did you just try to scratch me with your _nails_ ,chica?”  They both froze at Dom’s inadvertent terminology and Dom watched in fascination as Brian’s eyes went nuclear.  Most people’s eyes went dark as they got angry but not Brian’s.  The more emotion he felt, the more brilliantly his eyes shone and Brian was about to shoot frickin’ laser beams any second.  Shit.  If it had been Letty, he’d have had to either hurt her--which he’d never done before--or get the fuck out of Dodge because when his girl had been that riled, she’d go for blood.  But this was Brian.  And even pissed off and freaked out, Brian’s temperament was completely different from Letty’s.  So Dom took a chance and just let Brian go, backing away two paces and watching warily ‘cause he knew all about respecting the female temper. 

His instincts seemed to be on target though because instead of going for Dom again, Brian just stood there, chest heaving in a way that was interesting to Dom even now.  He decided to take another chance.  “I don’t know what you’re so pissed about, Brian.  It’s not like you could have done any better against me as a guy.”

For a minute he saw Brian waver between his own common sense and the chance to stay pissed off at the world before he shook his head and laughed, rusty but genuine.  “Fuck you, Toretto.”

Dom smirked back.  “Right now you don’t really have the equipment.”

He knew they were cool when Brian just gave him the finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian and Dom sat on the couch attempting to look as sincere and on the level as possible. Based on the 5’8” of female Hispanic skepticism looking back at them, their attempts at sincerity sucked.

Currently, Mia was smirking down at them, her long black hair shifting around her shoulders as she shook her head in disbelief. “You guys, this is lame. This is _supremely_ lame.” She had her arms crossed, stance wide and her smirk grew as dark eyes studied girl-Brian.  “Are you Brian’s cousin? I know he doesn’t have any siblings.” She continued studying the gorgeous blonde who had Brian’s eyes and Brian’s goldilocks hair. “I mean you’re definitely related.  That I’ll give you.”

“Mia it’s _me_ ,” Brian tried again only to see his ex roll her eyes.

“Give it up already, _Brianna_ _._ ” Mia gave a huff of disbelief and shook her head again. “I still can’t believe you thought I’d fall for this.” She started looking around the room like Brian was maybe hiding behind a chair or something. “Where is he anyway?” She looked expectantly towards the stairs. “Just come out already, Bri!  The lame joke is _over!_ ”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Dom, mentally communicating the statement ‘dude, she’s _your_ sister.’

Dom narrowed his eyes threateningly at Brian--mostly out of habit since it had the usual zero effect on Blondie--before turning back to study Mia, wondering how he was going to convince his scientifically-minded little sister of the very unscientific fact that Brian had somehow been transformed into a girl. Jesus, planning hijackings seemed simple all of a sudden. He suppressed the urge to sigh, raised a hand to rub over his shaved head in aggravation, and tried again. “Look Mia, you remember Evangelina Petrovich?”

“Your old girlfriend?” Mia asked, tilting her head to the side, considering. “I remember her,” she mused. “She was kind of a bitch.”

Dom immediately frowned in disapproval. “She wasn’t that bad.”

He felt Brian give him an incredulous look. “Not that _bad_?”

“She’s _not_ ,” Dom argued turning to glare at his best friend and getting distracted by the sight of girl-Brian’s mouth all pink and…fuck.  You would think Brian being a girl wasn’t something  Dom would forget, but the sight of Brian’s changed face and body kept taking him by surprise. Maybe because Brian was still _acting_ like Brian.

“She turned me into a _girl_!” Brian glared back, eyes starting to go stormy again. “Kind of an important fact.”

Dom shrugged. “She just kind of has a temper is all.”

Brian felt his blood heat at this _clear_ understatement but just rolled his eyes and turned back to Mia with a muttered, “Whatever Dom.”

Meanwhile, Mia was frowning as she watched the interplay between the two, a weird unease starting to settle in her stomach as she turned over the idea in her head.

“Lina Petrovich turned you into a girl,” Mia repeated slowly, eyes narrowing as she studied Brian more carefully before shaking her head again. “No. No way. That’s not possible. I know the Petrovich’s had a reputation in the neighborhood, but that’s just…no.” She shook her head again although the way fake-Brian and Dom were interacting was just like real-Brian and Dom would…no, she stopped herself. They had to be messing with her.

Brian took in her still-skeptical expressions and decided that he was going to have to do some convincing. With an apologetic glance at Dom he cleared his throat. “Uh, there was that time in the backroom when we did that thing against the…”

It was the look of horror on Dom’s face and the “Jesus _Christ_ , O’Conner! There are things an older brother should never fucking _hear_!” that finally convinced Mia they were on the level. Dom looked too pained to be faking it.

As belief won over skepticism, Mia took a staggered step backwards and thumped into the recliner, letting her legs give out as she sat down with a whoosh. “I think I need a moment to process,” she muttered weakly.

******************

Mia dealt with the shock surprisingly quickly and after she settled, instead of laughing her ass off at him, she—angel that she was—offered Brian a sympathetic smile and a “I know this must be really weird for you but it’s going to be okay. I’ll help you out here.” It was at that point that Brian decided Mia was definitely an angel from God and that he was a clueless moron for letting her get away. He continued to think that until he got a look at the list she was making.

“I do _not_ need _tampons_! Jesus _Christ_ , Mia!”

He barely heard her easy “Just in case, Brian. Chill,” over the sudden need to throw up.

After Mia disappeared to go pick up her ‘list’, Brian and Dom figured out the rest of their cover story. They agreed it would be weird if Brian disappeared at the same time his non-existent cousin came to the city for a visit so the story would be that girl-Brian—or Brianna—had come to town to fill in at the shop so that Brian could go home to Arizona to handle some family business. The truth was they really _were_ busy enough with Race Wars coming up that they couldn't afford to lose Brian for a week.  Maybe it was a lame cover story but hey, it wasn’t like Vince and Leon were gonna say ‘No way. Obviously you must be Brian turned into a girl.’ Even a suspicious son of a bitch like Vince was wasn’t gonna think of _that_ scenario.

When Mia returned to the house a couple hours later, Brian quickly revised his opinion; Mia was clearly a minion of Satan.

“I don’t see why I have to wear a bra,” he argued, glaring down at the pale pink, stretchy fabric. They were locked in the bathroom--which, God, having to take a leak sitting down just _sucked_ \--with a shopping bag of clothes and stuff. It was the ‘stuff’ that was making him nervous.

Mia just raised an eyebrow at him. “You really want to go walking around Vince and Leon without a bra on? They’re dogs, Brian. They’ll be hitting on you no matter what, but without a bra? Not the message you want to send to those oversexed clowns.”

She pushed the bra into his hand while Brian was still trying to process through the sheer horror of the words ‘they’ll be hitting on you’ as he weakly closed a hand around the silky fabric.

“Can’t it at least not be pink?” he asked, and no he was _not_ whining.

Mia cast him a ‘do not be a fucking moron’ look that seemed to be a patented Toretto trait and Brian sighed and shut up.

“Maybe I should just take a vacation for a week,” he muttered as he stripped off his shirt and started wrestling into the bra. It closed in the front so he was able to get it on. It felt weird--constricting. And it pushed his breasts up which…not thinking about.

“Oh, come on, think of this as an opportunity that few people get,” Mia urged him as she held out a t-shirt that was-- _thank God_ \--a plain dark blue.

Brian shot her a skeptical look. “This is one opportunity I could have done without.”

“No, seriously, Bri, think about it,” Mia said, and she actually looked sincere. “You know this is only going to last for a week right? So you should take advantage of being a girl. Not only will you get to experience life from a woman’s perspective, which,” she smirked, “personally I think _every_ guy should have to go through, but you’ll also get to meet everyone again for the first time. It’s like a chance to see the gang from a whole new perspective.”

“You just told me that Leon and Vince are total dogs who are going to be hitting on me,” Brian pointed out wryly as he took the shirt and pulled it on over his head.

Mia offered him an impish grin. “And just imagine how much fun you’ll have messing with their heads.”

Brian laughed at this and shook his head as he took a pair of dark green cut-off camo pants and stepped into them. “You’re just still pissed at Vince because he beat up your boyfriend during the last tackle football game.” Vince was still desperately in love with Mia and had managed to give her latest prospect—some ivy league intellectual—a concussion with his special brand of 'welcome'. Needless to say it had not been the way to Mia’s heart and Vince had been slinking around ever since, trying to get back on her good side.  For such a sweet girl, Mia could sure as hell hold a grudge.

Mia rolled her eyes. “Let’s just say I’m not adverse to Vince being taught a lesson,” she responded dryly as she turned Brian to face the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, smiling in satisfaction. “Damn, Brianna, you make one very hot woman,” she reached up to tug a curl of Brian’s hair playfully, grinning at the swat Brian gave her hand before she turned and reached into her bag, taking out a small case.

Yeah, he wasn’t too bad, Brian decided with approval as he studied the feminine form facing him in the mirror.  It was him only...really not.  And then he noticed what Mia was doing.

“Oh, _hell no_! I am _not_ wearing makeup!”


	4. Chapter 4

Brian sat in the passenger seat of Dom’s truck and took another deep breath.

“Are we going in any time soon or are we gonna wait out here all day?” Dom asked from the driver’s side, his deep bass rumble sarcastic but surprisingly patient.  Brian ignored the sarcasm, took one last bracing breath and simply said, “I’m good.”  Dom didn’t need to know about the jitters running through Brian’s nerves.  He forced himself to shoulder his way out of the truck and slam the heavy door without excessive force. The fact that it didn’t catch all the way and he had to re-shut the door with more effort had him gritting his teeth, but he was the picture of calm on the outside as he walked towards the garage.   
  


The thought of working on the Mazda MX-5 that had been his pet project for the past week was just what he needed.  Get back into the rhythm of a world that made perfect sense.  Didn’t matter whether he hadbreasts or not, he knew cars.  Right then Brian _needed_ cars.

Of course, first he was going to have to run the gauntlet.  It figured Leon would decide to make it to work early that day, Brian thought, annoyance sparking through him.  Usually the guy didn’t show up ‘til 10 but there he was at 9 in the freaking morning, presence obvious by the sound of his clear tenor voice singing along to the hip hop tunes blaring out of the portable stereo.  At least Vince’s Nissan Maxima wasn’t in the lot, which meant he hadn’t arrived yet—thank you, God.  _That_ Brian could stand putting off forever.  
  


And at least he wasn’t wearing any makeup, Brian thought with grim satisfaction.  Score one for holding on to a little machismo because, at this point, he was taking his victories where he could.  He and Mia had ended up not quite at the point of yelling at each other yesterday but their argument had been loud enough that Dom had finally poked his nose into the bathroom, a wary expression on his usually impassive face.  “What the hell?” Dom had asked, taking in Brian’s and Mia’s faces, set into all kinds of stubborn.

  
Brian and Mia had both launched into heated explanations, words running over each other as both had refused to give way but Dom had gotten the gist of the argument, mainly from the vehement pointing at the case of makeup lying open on the counter.  
  


Dom had just stared down at the makeup and then at Brian for a long second, a weird expression on his face that Brian hadn’t been able to read before the big man had turned his customary scowl on his sister.  “Jesus Mia, Brian’s pretty enough without that shit.  No sense encouraging the crew.”  And that had been that.  And if hearing Dom calling him pretty had sent an odd sizzle of tension shooting through him well, whatever.

  
Brian, sans makeup, entered the shop with Dom at his side.  They immediately spotted Leon’s coverall-encased legs sticking out from beneath the MR2 Spyder he’d been switching out the fuel ports in for the past two days.  His sneakered shoes were jerking in rhythm to the music blasting from the radio and didn’t stop their jiving until Dom moved up and kicked him.  
  


At the kick, the legs stilled, followed by Leon rolling out from under the car, hair slicked back and an easy grin on his face.  “’Sup?” he offered Dom with a nod before his gaze moved past Dom to Brian.  A wide grin of male appreciation instantly took over as his gaze roamed up and down, checking Brian out.  The look took Brian off guard and actually had him fighting back a freaking _blush_ because guys did _not_ look at him like that.  Yeah, maybe the occasional guy checked him out but it was usually a lot more subtle since _most_ guys knew that _other_ guys had a tendency to throw punches when they thought their masculinity was being questioned.

Ah, hell.  
  


Dom nodded at Brian, seeming to ignore Leon’s lazy appraisal.  “Leon, this is Brianna, Brian’s cousin.  She’s, uh, taking Brian’s place at the garage while he deals with some family stuff back home.”

“Oh, yeah?” Leon’s grin, if possible, got wider as he jumped to his feet and leaned in a little, offering his hand.  Brian shook it and was torn between rolling his eyes and punching Leon out when the other man kept Brian’s hand, fingers sliding over in a brief caress before Brian could hastily tug out of Leon’s grip.   

  
“You’re Brian’s cousin?  Man, me and Bri, we’re like _that_.”  Leon held up crossed fingers, his face a shining picture of sincere bullshit.  “Total compadres.  I know he’d want me to take good care of you while you’re in town.”  He moved in closer, leaning into Brian’s space and that was just weird because for one, Brian was used to being taller than Leon but now the guy actually had him beat by a couple inches and two, Leon was a nice guy and all and they’d become casual buds, but the dude was getting in his _space_. 

  
“I could take you tonight, actually.  Show you around, I mean.”  The lechery was practically leaking out of his pores but it was so good-natured and automatic that Brian’s sense of the bizarre was winning over outrage and he found himself smiling back in amusement.  “Funny, Brian never mentioned you,” he said dryly, refusing to step back because Leon being in his space?  Oh, that wasn’t freaking him out.  Nope, not…at…all.  He looked over at Dom expecting to see humor in the big guy’s face and was startled to see instead the beginnings of genuine anger.

  
“Leon!  Back off.” At the menace thrumming in Dom’s warning growl, Leon followed Brian’s gaze and looked over at the big man, startled.  Seeing the dark look rising in Dom’s eyes, Leon’s brows shot up and he took a hasty step back.  “Oh, hey man.  Didn’t realize I was moving in on your territory.”  He raised his hands in surrender and shot Brian another grin--a little sheepish and without the lechery.  “Uh, so welcome to L.A., sweetheart.”  Shooting a wary look at Dom and deciding the big man didn’t look too pissed, he relaxed a little.  Then he finished processing what Dom had said earlier and shot Brian a skeptical look.  “You really know cars?”  
  


Brian raised an eyebrow at the doubtful tone.  “Yeah, I really know cars,” he replied, mouth quirking.  As much time as the crew had spent around Letty and Mia he would have thought they’d respect the idea that females could know about cars.  But there were too many neophyte groupies that hung around the racing scene strictly for the cool rides and hot guys who wouldn’t know a carburetor from a cam shaft.  “You think Dom would let me anywhere near his whips if I didn’t?”  He tilted his head Dom’s way.

  
“Yeah, you think I’d let Brianna in my garage if she didn’t?” Dom jumped in on cue, tone now questioning Leon’s sanity for questioning Dom.

  
Since Leon was pretty sure that even if Dom was already boning Brian’s smoking hot cousin, he still wouldn’t let her anywhere near an engine if she was clueless he shrugged and accepted the answer at face value.  “A’right, cool then.  We sure as hell need the help if Brian’s out of town,” he agreed, moving to sit back on the roller.  As he lay down to scoot back under the MR2 he gave Brian another frank stare.

  
 “You know girl, you sure look a hell of a lot like Brian,” Leon observed.

  
“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Brian responded wryly.  As he watched Leon disappear back underneath the belly of the Spyder, Brian reluctantly grinned.  Mia was right, Leon _was_ a dog but a good-natured one, closer to a Lab than a Doberman.

  
As Leon went back to work, humming emergingfrom beneath the car once more, Brian wandered over to Dom who was starting to pull up the paperwork on some orders for parts.  “So, what was that about?” Brian asked softly, leaning against the side of the desk and crossing his arms. 

  
“What was what about?” Dom asked, tone distracted, barely glancing up at Brian although his glance did freeze on Brian’s belly for a second before fixing back on the computer screen with determination.  Brian looked down and saw that his t-shirt was riding up exposing a tanned flash of skin.  He ignored the urge to tug the shirt back down.  One would think with the whole rounded-hips thing that pants wouldn’t ride so low on the female form; another random mystery.

  
“The thing with Leon,” Brian continued, genuinely curious.  Dom had looked seriously pissed for a minute there and though Dom’s default by nature was gruff and growling, under the rough exterior he actually was pretty easy-going around his people.

  
Dom raised an eyebrow and shot Brian a glare.  “You were enjoying Leon hitting on you?”

  
Brian narrowed his eyes and glared back.  “No, but I was handling it.  Leon doesn’t push where he’s not wanted.”  Actually the guy rarely had to.  Between the reflected glory of running with Dom, his angular good looks and his skill with a guitar, Leon usually had girls from the racing scene all over him.  Hell, even Vince got his share when he wasn’t mooning over Mia.

  
Dom just grunted and went back to his computer.  “Whatever.”

  
Brian frowned at his friend for a minute but when Dom refused to look back up, he decided Dom was just in a mood, gave a mental shrug and went over to work on his Mazda. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brian was so focused on his epic battle with the Mazda’s stubborn engine he didn’t realize Vince was even in the shop until a rough shove almost sent him head first into the engine compartment and he heard the gruff, “Hey asshole--food’s here.”

He bit back a curse as he dropped his wrench and felt the sharp, singing pain of a banged elbow.Swearing at Vince would only encourage the asshole into more asshole-like behavior, so as he extricated himself from beneath the hood, Brian contained himself to a glare.He and Vince had their routine down.This was the point in their daily bonding ritual where Vince would give a shit-kicking grin and/or sneer and then offer at least one more snarling insult before he’d settle down like a junkyard dog—offering his token snap and growl at someone grudgingly accepted into his pack.Which was why Brian was surprised to see the already-forming sneer freeze on Vince’s rough features before melting into a look of dismay.

Brian frowned, puzzled at Vince’s slack-mouthed surprise until he remembered with a flash of chagrin, ‘oh yeah, I’m _Brianna.’_ He’d been able to forget about that really depressing fact while focusing on the Mazda but it came crashing back now as he looked at Vince who was regarding him in consternation. The confused expression on the other man’s bulldog features lightened the dark turn of Brian’s mood. Brian didn’t think he’d _ever_ seen Vince without some degree of hostility looking back at him, from the moment they’d met, with Vince trying to cave in his ribs in front of the diner. Brian thought with bemusement that he didn’t quite know how to deal with a non-hostile Vince who was…Jesus, _apologizing._

“Uh, sorry, I uh, I though you were…” the other man trailed off as he frowned at Brian, puzzled, but still lacking any of his usual hostility.“Who the hell are you anyway?”

“Yo, V!” Leon poked his head through the door that led to the back room.“This is Brianna, Brian’s cousin.Food’s here if you’re hungry,” he said to Brian with a quick grin before disappearing back outside.

“You’re Brian’s cousin?” Vince parroted with the beginnings of—oh Jesus, was that male approval?—as his gaze roamed up and down Brian’s coverall enclosed form and, fuck, if Vince not being hostile was weird, having Vince check him out landed somewhere between causing Brian to run shrieking off into the distance or running the guy over with his truck.Dammit, dammit, dammit.

“Yeah, I’m Brian’s cousin,” Brian said, scowling at Vince as he grabbed a towel to wipe some of the grease off of his hands.“You always greet people by assaulting and insulting them?”

“Whu-no!” Vince said, mouth stretching into an uneasy smile.“That was, uh, I thought you were Bri…” he stopped suddenly and Brian could practically see the thought process going through Vince’s mind.As Brian’s cousin, Brianna probably wouldn’t be very happy if she knew he’d intended the shove for a member of her family. “No, that’s just uh, Brian and I like to play around,” Vince finally said with a forced chuckle.“It’s our way of saying hi.”He stood awkwardly and Brian would have almost taken pity on the guy except for the fact that he’d been pretty much an asshole since the day they’d met.

“Uh-huh.Y’know Brian warned me to stay away from you,” he said as he tossed the cloth aside and moved past Vince who hastily backed up.“He said you were trouble.”   And fuck, Brian thought with amused chagrin, was he channeling some old girlfriend or something because his tone sounded like every frosty female he’d ever managed to piss off.It must be something in the female genetic code.

“What?No!Uhm, Brian’s such a kidder,” Vince barked a short laugh.“Uh, I brought food,” he said hopefully, jerking a hand to point to the backroom.He looked like such a puppy dog—a really _big_ puppy dog—hoping for a pat on the head that Brian almost relented.Almost.Arching a brow at the bigger man and, yeah, everyone being taller than him was already old, Brian smiled coolly.“Lead the way.”

Brian followed Vince and his mouth curved into a small grin as he stared at Vince’s burly back.Okay, this might be kinda fun after all.He could bait Vince and the other guy wouldn’t touch him.Well, okay he didn’t _think_ Vince would hit a girl.Then again he didn’t exactly have the muscle mass to really defend himself right now so maybe he should rethink the Vince baiting.He’d play it by ear.

They both entered the back room which was a large area with parts stocking the shelves, a 10-seater table placed in the center, and a counter with a sink and a refrigerator against one wall.There was pizza spread out haphazardly on the table.Leon was already scarfing down a slice while Jesse sat at the table with his laptop open to the side and an untouched slice sitting on a paper plate in front of him.Brian scanned the room for Dom but didn’t see the big man who’d gone out earlier to pick up some cash Hector owed him.

As Vince and Brian entered, Jesse looked up from his computer, the pale, skinny kid with the sweet smile immediately tracking onto Brian.“Oh, you’re be-yoo-ti-ful,” Jesse said as he blinked at Brian with a rapt gaze.Then his eyes narrowed and he took on the expression he usually did when working out math computations in his head.Finally, cocking his head to one side as he continued to consider Brian he said simply “you’re a girl-Brian.”

Brian felt a jolt of adrenaline spike through him a Jesse’s words— _no, there was no way in hell the kid could know_ —which he kept carefully from showing.“What?No I’m not…”

“You’re just what Brian would look like if he was a girl,” Jesse said, nodding in satisfaction at his conclusion.

“Yeah man, this is Brian’s cousin, Brianna,” Leon said around a mouthful of pizza.

“Oh, that would explain it then. Brian’s be-yoo-ti-ful, too,” Jesse nodded sagely while Vince muttered “Brian _is_ a girl,” before apparently remembering Brian’s cousin was in the room who might actually like him.“I’m, uh, kidding,” he half-laughed while he self consciously leaned over to grab a slice of pie and some napkins.

Brian hissed out the breath he’d been holding at Jesse’s too-close analysis and dropped into a seat at the table.He reached over for a paper plate and cocked an eyebrow when Vince grabbed one first and held it out to him with what Brian assumed Vince thought was a winning smile.“Uh, thanks,” he said slowly as he reached over for a slice of Supreme.Nice Vince was a little scary.

Leon finished swallowing and started pointing to the others.“This here’s Jesse, our resident boy genius.He can design a car to do anything,” Leon said simply.“And this here’s Vince, in case the asshole didn’t introduce himself.” He kicked at the other man’s leg casually and barely winced when Vince stomped him back hard. “You know Dom a’ready and that’s about it unless you stay long enough to meet Mia.She’s Dom’s little sister and she’s living by UCLA but she comes home most weekends.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Brian said thinking to himself how weird it was to be pretending to meet everyone for the first time.He looked over and tried to see them as a stranger might.Leon with his cool looks and easy smile; Jesse with his shy grin and too-thin frame; and Vince with his hard face and burly body, looking like a thug.There was so much more to them though; loyalty, intelligence, humor; hell, even Vince had his good points.Brian grinned suddenly.It really was nice to meet them.They were his family, after all.

They hung out and chowed down on the pizza, while Brian dealt with the weirdness of being with the crew as somebody else.It was the same and different.Leon had apparently decided Brian was off limits and was pretty much himself only with a little less swearing and a little more suave .Jesse was almost exactly the same way with Brianna as he was with Brian.Once he found out ‘Brianna’ knew cars, he went off into the same rapturous quoting of statistics and design plans that he did with Brian all the time, wearing the same slightly shy smile.But Vince--Brian was still trying to wrap his head around ‘nice’ Vince.The guy kept _smiling_ at him. When Brian got up to use the can Vince actually got up and held the door for him—what the fucking fuck? _And_ he made several references to how Brian was such a great guy and what good friends they were, which had Leon smirking and Jesse giving Vince a puzzled frown.“You don’t like Brian,” Jesse pointed out hesitantly at which point Vince growled at him and said, “don’t be such a fucking kidder, asswipe,” before giving Brian another uneasy smile.

Brian had about decided he preferred hostile Vince when Dom finally showed up and everyone headed back in to work on the cars.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s hit the bar, hombres!” Leon whooped, stripping out of his grey coveralls and tossing them into the heaping laundry basket shoved haphazardly in a corner of the garage.“Sharks?” he asked as he grabbed his coat, keys and wallet, sliding his shades on.

“Sharks sounds great,” Brian said unthinkingly as he rolled his shoulders.He could sure as hell use a beer after having Vince be _nice_ to him all friggin’ day long.

“You’ve been to Sharks before?”Leon looked over in surprise, eyebrows arching up above the tinted red frames of the shades.

“Uh, no, I meant…a beer in a bar sounds great,” Brian quickly said, recovering.

“A’right! A woman after my own heart,” Leon grinned, moving up to sling a companionable arm around Brian’s shoulders.

“Brianna, you can ride with me,” Vince came up to them, keys dangling from his large hand, expression hopeful.

“Uh…”

“She’s riding with me,” Dom cut in, tone curt, before Brian could finish coming up with an excuse to get out of being alone in a car with Vince.

“Why’s she gotta ride with you?” Vince asked, scowling across at the big man, his tone surly.

Dom shot his childhood friend a cool look.“’Cause I said so,” he rumbled back.

Vince opened his mouth to argue, but in the end he just glared at Dom before stomping towards the door with a muttered “Whatever.”

“Don’t mind Vince,” Leon said with a smirk, easing his arm casually off of Brian as he noticed Dom’s scowl turning his way.“We’re gonna send him to kindergarten real soon so he can learn how to play nice with others.”

“He’s fine,” Brian said.“He’s being very nice to me,” he added wryly.

Jesse came up to them, zipping up his laptop backpack, and gave Brian a considering stare.“That’s because he wants to have sex with you,” he advised solemnly.

Brian grinned at that, barely resisting the urge to lean over and ruffle the kid’s hair. “Yeah, I kind of caught that.Thanks, though.”

“Alright let’s head out already,” Dom said, jerking his head towards the front entrance as he donned his own shades.“We’ll see you guys there.”

“See you.” Brian nodded at the two men before following Dom out, squinting into the slowly lowering sun as they headed to Dom’s truck.

They climbed into the vehicle and, as he settled in the passenger seat, Brian laid his head back, closing his eyes and letting the stress of the day flow out of him.It wasn’t that things had been bad that day.Everything had gone okay actually.He’d been able to work on the Mazda; had even been able to get the engine to stop being such a bitch and start to cooperate.He’d kept his cover and the guys had been pretty much themselves with the exception of freaky, nice Vince.But the underlying tension of being a girl and having to watch himself for any slips ups, from showing too much knowledge about everyone, had been draining.He was tempted to have Dom drop him off at home but, hell, he’d only brood.

“You okay?” Dom’s rumbling voice sent an answering thrum though Brian’s body, which was another God damned thing.The longer he was a girl the more he felt himself responding to Dom.It must be a side effect of suddenly having two x chromosomes.Maybe every female in the world experienced the same melting, fluttering feeling—that had everything to do with sex—when Dom spoke.There were sure as hell enough women throwing themselves at the guy.Yeah, it had to be a temporary insanity thing and he was going to fucking ignore the feelings until they went away.Because even if he wanted to test out this new female body it wasn’t gonna be with Dom.He wasn’t going to fuck their friendship up like that.Dom wasn’t prejudiced; Brian wasn’t worried he’d go off, but it would sure as hell weird the guy out and Brian didn’t want things going weird between them.Dom was…important.

“I said, are you okay?” Dom asked again, voice going a little deeper with concern.With a wry smile Brian looked over and felt a pang of pure affection at the sight of the big man.  He gave a mental eye roll.Fuck.He really had turned into a girl.

“I’m fine, just tired,” he responded slowly, his voice sounding weary even to himself.

“You wanna go home instead?” Dom asked, continuing to eye his best friend with concern.

Brian shook his head.“Nah man, let’s go out.I could use a beer.”

Dom snorted.“Okay, but remember, you can’t hold your shit like usual so keep it to what you can handle.”

Brian felt the smirk form.“Yes, _mom_.”

Dom shot him another side look, this one amused.“Hey, I’m not the female around here,” he chuckled as he turned the truck off onto the side road that led to Sharks.

Brian rolled his eyes. Wasn’t a lot he could say to that one, was there?

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar a few minutes later, Dom skillfully pulling into a tight stall in the rapidly filling lot.The bar was already full with the after-work crowd and, as they pushed their way into the large smoky building, they could practically feel it humming with energy.They spotted Leon towards the back, saving a table.The man grinned and waved them over before going back to sweet talking a pretty, young thing with miles of smooth, tanned skin and midnight hair.Jesse and Vince were there too, already seated, and Jesse offered them a welcoming smile as they approached, while Vince wore his customary scowl.

As Brian slid into one of the chairs, he wondered if Dom had taken the long way to the bar to give him some time to de-stress.The thought made him smile at Dom who raised an eyebrow back at him, the ‘what?’ clearly conveyed.Brian just shook his head, still grinning and ordered a Corona out of habit when the waitress made it to their table.As the waitress left, Brian felt his shoulder muscles twinge again.Damn, he was knotted up; partly from being bent over the Mazda’s engine all day but mostly from sheer stress.Brian popped the vertebral tendons in his neck, first on one side, then the other. Working at the tightness of his shoulders he reached his arms up over his head, gripping his hands together and then leaning back, stretching the muscles and ligaments out.He sighed in appreciation as he felt the tightness start to ease; and then he blinked in surprise as he caught every guy at the table staring at him.Or, more specifically, staring at his breasts, which he realized his stretch had put on display.Frowning, Brian dropped his hands back to the table.“Do you guys have to be such total dogs?” he snapped, annoyed.Jesus, all he’d been doing was stretching.

It was hard to shame a crew of bad asses though.Jesse ducked his head but then looked up again, a ghost of an admiring grin on his face his only answer.

Leon’s grin was at full wattage and totally unrepentant, even as the girl he’d been talking up gave Brian a jealous glare.“Hey, just admiring the view.” His voice was cheerfully lecherous.Brian rolled his eyes at him which just made Leon grin wider.

Vince’s smile was pure big bad wolf and Brian felt a surprising urge to blush which just made him want to smash his fist into Vince’s face because that was how guys dealt with shit that made them uncomfortable and…hey, still a guy.

And Dom…Dom had been looking too, Brian realized, shooting him a glance filled with surprise more than anything else, because Dom knew the truth.

The big man met Brian’s almost accusatory stare and just shrugged.“What?You’ve got nice tits.”

Brian’s response was to narrow his eyes dangerously and reach his foot out to stomp Dom…hard.

Dom grunted and, in retaliation, reached out to sling his arm across the back of Brian’s chair, the heavy weight of his arm resting against Brian’s upper back, as if daring him to make a fuss about it.

Brian froze at the solid weight and heat of Dom’s arm pressing against him and, before he could decide how to react, the arm moved and suddenly a powerful thumb and fingers began working into the kinks in Brian’s neck and shoulders.At that point Brian put all his willpower into not moaning in appreciation because it felt _good_.In spite of himself, he closed his eyes and leaned into the massage as Dom’s magic hands found every tight spot.Shit, no wonder Letty had always been ordering Dom to give her massages.Brian had always assumed that was code for sex but, damn, forget sex, he’d take the fucking massage.Although, the sensations snaking through him--the different but unmistakable need starting to pool low in his belly--made it clear that his body thought sex would be a stellar follow up.

“Get a room.”

Brian heard the snarl and blinked, looking across at Vince who was watching them both with a familiar disgruntled sneer on his face.Yeah, looked like asshole Vince was making his reappearance.The others appeared amused, Jesse maybe a little wistful along the edges.Brian thought he should feel more self-conscious.After all, his best friend was practically making him melt into a puddle in front of the gang, even if they didn’t know it was him.He should stiffen up and shove Dom’s hand away.But Brian’s body was saying ‘fuck that’ and well, as weird as it seemed, somehow this was the first time he’d felt close to comfortable in his new, female body.

Brian turned his head to look at Dom and saw the other man watching him, eyes lidded, and the purely male expression made the liquid heat pooling in him shoot out and expand, the heat turning sharp and edgy.As their gaze met, Dom’s hand stilled and slowly pulled away and Brian felt the sudden, keen loss of it.

“Thanks,” he said, voice even huskier than normal, the dark rasp of it the only evidence of strain.

“You can pay me back later,” Dom responded, voice a gravelly promise.

Brian looked away at that, gratefully taking the beer the waitress chose that moment to serve and, as he studied the dark green bottle, wondered what exactly Dom had meant; and more disturbing, why part of him was looking forward to finding out.


	7. Chapter 7

What the fuck was he doing?

Dom shot a glance sideways towards Brianna— _don’t sugar coat this; it’s_ Brian _you’ve had a hard-on for all day_ —who was gazing out at the night lights of Echo Park as they neared Dom’s house.Yeah, the package was different, but that was still his best friend—still Brian ‘I won’t back down’ O’Conner—in there.

Still Brian ‘I am a _guy’_ O’Conner.

And if Brian knew what Dom kept thinking of doing to that new female body he was living in, he’d either be running for his life or trying to kick Dom’s ass.And, hell, since Goldilocks never backed down from any damn thing, he’d definitely be trying for the ass kicking.Not that Dom was worried.Brian couldn’t take Dom down even on an ‘I am not under a gypsy curse’ day.Hell, Brian was probably too laid back to really go ballistic anyway, but even Brian would probably lose some of his famous cool over this one.Maybe point out just how fucked up it was that Dom--the guy who was supposed to have Brian’s back--kept imagining Brian _on_ his back; on his knees; against the wall…fuck; Dom’s hands tightened against the steering wheel as he fought back the images flooding his brain.

Then again, Brian hadn’t freaked out in the bar when Dom had his hands all over him.

It had been instinct back there, when Brian had stretched with the lazy, feline grace that was an innate part of him as a man or a woman.It was the liquid movement of tanned skin gliding over softly defined muscles that had mesmerized even more than the swell of breasts that had the others’ eyes glued to Brian’s chest.Dom had felt raw lust punch through him, hard and fast and the need to stake a claim; to let the guys know that, hell fucking no, they weren’t getting any of that.

So instead of beating the crap out of his own crew, he’d settled his arm over Brian in a clear claim of possession.When Brian had shot him a well deserved ‘what the fuck’ look, Dom should have pulled away but, instead, he’d started massaging Brian’s neck, taking the excuse to touch that soft skin, to run his fingers up through the blonde curls that had felt like silk against Dom’s roughened fingers.Dom had half expected Brian to come up swinging but then Blondie had relaxed, sinking back into his touch, going boneless.It had been all Dom could do to stop from hauling his best friend out of his chair and into Dom’s lap.

And now here they were, pulling up to the house and Dom knew what he wanted.Knew _exactly_ what he wanted.But the question was what Brian wanted.Dom shut the engine off and they both sat in the darkness of the quiet truck, soft breathing the only sound for a long moment.

“You didn’t drop me at my apartment,” Brian finally said, stating the obvious, not quite looking at Dom.

Dom shrugged restlessly.“Figured you could crash here tonight.In case something happens.”

“Like me being turned into a girl?” Brian turned towards him then, offering a wry smile, blue eyes gleaming in the shadows.

Instead of responding, Dom reached out a hand and rested it against the back of Brian’s neck in a repeat of his actions at the bar.“You’re still tense,” he commented, using it as an excuse to start working his fingers against Brian’s neck muscles, sliding his fingers up so they tangled into the soft silk that was rapidly becoming an obsession.Was Brian’s hair this soft when he was a guy?

“It’s been one of those days,” Brian said, tension in his voice even as his muscles gave in and relaxed.But he didn’t shove Dom’s hand away or storm out of the truck cab.Instead he sat there and let Dom take up where he’d left off.He didn’t protest when Dom shifted him to sit sideways on the seat, his now delicate feminine back exposed to Dom’s large hands.Dom massaged his way down Brian’s back, working out the kinks until the movements turned slower, softer, hands roaming restlessly up and down against the thick cotton of Brian’s t-shirt.Dom felt the building need to pull Brian’s shirt up and touch bare skin.Was he really gonna to do this?Were _they_ really gonna do this?

“Dom.” the word stilled his hands and Dom waited, tension thrumming through him.If Brian told him to stop, he’d stop; he’d turn the truck’s ignition on and get Brian the hell away from him because if they spent the night under the same roof there was no way he was…

“Let’s go inside.”

 

************************

 

What the hell was he doing?As he followed the dark outline of Dom into the house, Brian wondered again if he was fucking insane.Yeah, he looked like a chick and Dom apparently liked the new, temporary, packaging, but there was no way this wasn’t going to go fucked up and weird.He was thinking about having sex with Dom.Hell, that was an understatement.He could barely see straight he wanted to have sex with Dom so bad.

And if the signals he’d been getting from Dom all night were even close to being what he thought, then he was _about_ to have sex with Dom.

This was so fucking stupid.Brian had almost lost Dom’s rag tag family once before; had almost lost _Dom_ before.Considering Dom’s attitude about betrayal, and his dislike of cops, the fact that he’d gotten over the circumstances that had brought Brian into his life was a frigging miracle.The fact that Brian was considering risking it all because he was, what…horny?...was just stupid and insane.

Shaking his head at himself, Brian shut and locked the front door, kicked off his sneakers, and walked into the living room to collapse on the couch.It wasn’t too late.He could still back out of this--whatever this was.He continued to brood until Dom reappeared from the kitchen carrying two beers.Arching an eyebrow, Brian accepted one of the bottles from Dom’s outstretched hand.

“Trying to get me drunk?” he asked and then wished he could take the words back.Damn.That sounded way more like a come-on than he’d intended. Not the words, but the tone of his voice which was apparently keyed into the lust simmering in his belly and was doing its best to convey the message ‘fuck me _now_.’

Dom just shrugged and sat down next to Brian; close enough that a massive thigh was pressing firmly against Brian’s.Since the alternative was to whimper or just jump Dom’s bones, Brian took a long, determined pull from the bottle instead.He closed his eyes for a brief moment but quickly opened them again since apparently closed eyes just meant he could feel Dom’s massive presence even more.Dom gave off body heat like a furnace.

He should go.God, he should go, but…Brian faced the truth with a rueful smile, he really didn’t want to.Letting out a small, huffed laugh Brian dropped his beer onto the coffee table and turned to Dom who was scowling down into his own beer.

“Look, I don’t want things to get weird here.”Brian forced himself to meet Dom’s gaze; whose face had switched from scowling to its more typical impassivity.“When I turn back…” he gestured impatiently at his girl-body.“This is still _me_ Dom.”

He watched Dom open his mouth, pause, close it, and then huge hands were suddenly lifting him up and Brian found himself straddling Dom’s lap, knees automatically going wide as he lifted his hands up to steady himself against Dom’s massive shoulders.Nerves shot through him. _Need_ shot through him, coiling tight in the pit of his belly, gliding lower.

“I know it’s you Bri,” Dom rumbled, eyes dark pools. And then his massive hands were everywhere--everywhere on _Brian_ , one sliding up beneath his shirt, roaming over vulnerable skin, setting off sparks of heat at each slow contact, the other cradling Brian’s head, pulling him down into a kiss that started slow and asking--before abruptly turning fierce and demanding. Brian felt the kiss envelope him, his senses overwhelmed just trying to process all the _new_. Like the massive strength of Dom’s arms enclosing him. He’d always respected Dom’s raw power--admired it even. But he’d never felt…overwhelmed by it. Yeah, Dom had more muscle mass but Brian had always had confidence in his own strength and training. But now he felt fragile in Dom’s sheltering embrace, the novelty of it sending a flush of heat prickling under his skin. Brian was used to being stronger, taller; used to being the _guy_.Now he felt tiny in Dom’s arms, and maybe he should have resented it, but at the moment, it was just turning him the fuck on.Then there was the difference of kissing a masculine face, sliding hands over solid, bulked muscle, feeling the shadow of stubble that rasped against Brian’s skin and sent a fierce shiver through him. Everything was hard about Dom—Brian bit down against Dom’s lower lip—except his mouth.His lips were soft and warm and fucking perfect.

Dom’s hand moved to cup Brian’s temporary girl-breasts, a calloused thumb brushing against a nipple through the thin silk of his bra before returning to brush against it harder, rougher. Brian might have whimpered but it was swallowed into the kiss that was turning into a firestorm of tangling tongues and hot, devouring need.

In a sudden upsurge of movement, Dom stood, hands cupping Brian’s ass as his legs instinctively wrapped around Dom’s waist. Brian felt a thrill race through him at the fascinating mixture of so much controlled strength and the knowledge that he had nothing to fear from it.He kept his hands and mouth busy as Dom carried them both into the bedroom, mouth tracking a heated trail down Dom’s neck and across his shoulder; stopping to sink his teeth in against Dom’s neck as he gave in to the fierce, building need to be closer, part of, _inside_. From the rumbled moan that came from Dom, vibrating up against Brian’s chest, his best friend didn’t mind being gnawed on _at all_.

Reaching the bed, Dom dropped down, sitting on the mattress before falling backwards, bringing Brian with him. Brian sat up, straddling Dom as he looked down at the big man stretched beneath him. Dom’s eyes had gone darker, heavy-lidded with want.It was like the start of a race; adrenaline crashing through Brian, riding lust and need and fear until it merged, becoming a tangled mess that was somehow simpler and much more vast.Brian hesitated at the top of the wave; and then he dove.Wrenching off his own t-shirt first, Brian proceeded to attack Dom’s, wrestling it off with the other man's enthusiastic assistance.

“Dom…fuck, Dom,” he rasped, staring down at the endless expanse of bronzed muscles.And why had he never realized how fucking hot his best friend was, Brian thought in amazement, as Dom smiled back up at him, while hands that could make an engine purr reached up to undo the clasp of Brian’s bra.

As the bra fell away, Dom reached up and cupped Brian’s breasts again, skin against bare skin, and Brian hissed, arching into it with a curse.

“Like that?” Dom growled, sliding his thumbs roughly against the tips before pulling Brian down and replacing a thumb with the wet warmth of tongue and teeth.

“Jesus, Dom,” Brian gasped out, closing his eyes as his hands tightened convulsively against Dom’s unyielding arms.

“I think you like that,” Dom murmured in pure male satisfaction against Brian’s breast, the rumble of his voice setting another earthquake off inside of Brian.

Trying to remember how to breathe, he yanked open Dom’s pants and his own hands dove down to cup Dom’s balls, making the bigger man’s head slam back against the bed and his massive hands fall to clench into fists at his sides.

“Fuck, O’Conner…” Dom whispered, a curse of encouragement as Brian freed Dom’s dick from his briefs. Sliding down, Brian looked at it in fascination as if he’d never seen one before—and he never had, knowing it was about to go _inside_ of him—before looking across the bed to meet Dom’s eyes. Dom was so still it didn’t look like he was breathing; eyes dark with emotion but not saying a word, waiting to see what Brian would do.

Brian smiled wryly.“It looks a lot bigger when you know it’s going inside of you.”

Before Dom could reply, Brian leaned down until the salty, male taste of Dom was in his mouth, ignoring the startled “ _fuck_!” from Dom. Brian frowned; this was a hell of a lot harder than it looked, and he suddenly had a whole lot more appreciation for the blow jobs his girlfriends had given him down the years.Fuck it, though, if they could do it, he could do it.Brian stubbornly took more of Dom in and, yeah, he seemed to be getting the hang of this if the noises Dom was making were anything to go by.

And then Dom’s brutally strong hands were dragging Brian up, fumbling at Brian’s pants and after a long, increasingly desperate moment they shed the last of their clothes and Dom’s finger plunged into Brian and, _shitfuckJesusChrist,_ he arched up against the feeling of being invaded, feeling muscles he’d never used before clenching around Dom like a vise as Dom groaned again, voice husky with barely restrained need. “Fuck, O’Conner,” he growled out. “Tell me you don't have a virgin pussy because this is _not_ gonna go down slow.”

Brian froze for a moment at the question.Shit, he hadn’t even thought about it.If he was…he looked down at Dom.“Dunno,” he admitted.“Only one way to find out.”—‘Cause they were _not_ fucking stopping. He leaned to the side and opened Dom’s nightstand and…score--condoms. Grabbing one, he ripped it open with his teeth and unrolled it over Dom’s dick which--Jesus, how was it possible it was getting bigger? Without letting himself think about it, in one swift move, Brian was over Dom’s dick, sinking down. He fought the immediate urge to tense up as he slowly lowered himself because fucking _ow!_ It wasn’t even that he was a virgin. They hadn’t gotten that far yet. It was just that Dom was big and Brian was tight and, oh yeah, Brian felt himself slide down on Dom a few more inches, heard Dom start to swear a steady litany. He could see the effort Dom was putting into not moving, the faint trembling vibrations as he let Brian set the pace. He felt his vagina adjust, slide down again, taking a few more inches of Dom and, thank you God for silver linings, because there was no barrier stopping the slow, steady slide that had him biting back a whimper. And then he was all the way down, Dom’s dick throbbing inside of him and he paused in amazement at the feeling of it--the fullness. Jesus, Dom was _inside_ of him, he thought in wonder.

“Brian…” Dom growled, eyes shut and jaw clenched.“Baby, _move_.”

The endearment that should have pissed him off instead had him shuddering and Brian started to move, letting instinct guide the pace as Dom thrust up to meet him, muttering whispered encouragements mixed with filth that had Brian moving harder, faster to feed the burning need that was building with each thrust of Dom rising up to meet him, slamming into him again and again.Brian could feel it growing and growing, a vague amazement in the back of his mind that it hadn’t peaked yet, that if it got any bigger it would kill him when it broke; and then it did, slamming into him with a tidal wave of sensation and he was convulsing helplessly around Dom’s dick with a sharp cry.Dimly Brian was aware of Dom shouting back as he bucked up into Brian a final time before collapsing back and Brian slid off of him, boneless, rolling onto his back alongside Dom.

They lay there for a long moment of silence while Brian tried to figure out how many brain cells had just been fucked out of him when, finally Dom heaved a sigh and muttered “fuck.” The word held a wealth of satisfaction, wariness, surprise and about fifteen other emotions that Brian decided he was way the hell too tired to think about right now.

“Fuck,” he agreed with a soft chuckle.That pretty much covered it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian and Dom dealt with the potential awkward of the morning after by having sex as soon as they woke up, thus avoiding actually having to _talk_ about the fact that they were having sex. It worked so well they kept on using the ‘have sex instead of talking about it’ method throughout the rest of the week that was suddenly speeding by.

  
Mind blowing—not talked about _at all_ —sex aside, Brian was relieved as hell he and Dom kept their normal friendship intact.  Dom was still his best friend; still his usual sardonic take-no-bullshit self; still the gravity that gave Brian a sense of home.  Even in bed they were still _them_ —and thinking about _that_ too hard made his head hurt.  So instead he simply dove head first into enjoying whatever this was he and Dom had managed to find.  And when he and Dom weren’t engaged in screwing each other’s brains out, he spent his time working at the garage, enjoying the easy give and take with the gang almost as if nothing had changed.    
 

Yeah, Leon had taken to flirting with him at every opportunity—always keeping a cautious eye on Dom while he did it—but it was so good-natured Brian couldn’t even mind.  And while Vince didn’t totally revert to his normal asshole-like behavior, he did act a lot more like his normal surly self once he realized ‘Brianna’ had chosen Dom over him, which was more of a relief than anything else.  Jesse was the same as always except for the occasional puzzled frown aimed Brian’s way that Brian didn’t want to know about because Jesse was too smart for his own good and if anyone could figure things out it would be the wonder-kid.  And Mia…Brian ended up talking to Mia on the phone every day; about being a girl, about being a girl around the guys, about everyday stuff, and as the week passed by he felt something ease in their relationship.  Brian hadn’t even known there was still some tension between them until it disappeared and he was thankful for the new ease.  Of course Mia didn’t know Brian had started screwing her brother’s brains out every night so Brian hoped to hell the new easy friendship would survive when—if—the truth ever came out.

The day before Brian’s week of girldom was due to end, he and Dom rode home in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  Dom had refused to let Brian stay alone at his apartment in case anything went wrong.  Brian had given in, since who the hell knew what was actually gonna happen; not that Dom would be able to do anything if Brian woke up and found himself turned into a squirrel or a frog or some shit like that.  But at least he wouldn’t be facing whatever happened alone.  
  


When they reached Dom’s they entered the old house quietly, standing in the darkened living room, staring silently at one another.  Brian had his head tilted back as he studied Dom’s shadowed features.  Sometime during the week he’d gotten used to looking up at his best friend.  When they came together it was without words, silent except for the rasp of skin against skin, the muted grunt Dom made as he picked Brian up with massive hands, the gasp Brian made as Dom licked his way down Brian’s stomach before moving further south.  As if the silence turned everything inward, each touch of skin against skin was more intense, pressure building until it reached the point of unbearable and the force of orgasm blew through Brian in a wave that made the world go dark.  Chest heaving, mind still dazed from the after effects, Brian finally managed to rouse himself enough to fight free of the tangle of sheets, stumbling towards the spare bedroom without any of his usual grace, the feeling of Dom’s eyes following as he left.  
 

Predictably, Brian had a hard time falling asleep.  The weight of knowledge, the uncertainty of what he’d be waking up to, caused him to toss and turn into the early morning hours.  Being turned into a girl by a gypsy witch was unprecedented—at least as far as he knew—hell, maybe Evangelina turned guys into girls twice a week.  But the thing was that the bitch could have been lying.  If she could turn Brian into a girl—and she had proven that, hell yes, she could—then maybe she could stick him like this for life.  Maybe he wouldn’t wake up at all.  Maybe he’d wake up some weird place in between half girl, half guy.  He was just gonna have to take this one on faith which was _not_ comforting, given the gypsy he had to have faith in.  
 

And part of Brian was dealing with the fact that he didn’t miss being a guy nearly as much as he’d expected.  
 

Yeah, he wanted to wake up as himself again.  He missed his body, he missed his strength, he sure as _hell_ missed his dick.  But as Brianna he’d still been himself really.  He’d still had the gang, he’d still had the garage, he’d still had his _life_.  And hell, who was he kidding, he’d had Dom.  He’d had Dom in a way that had never even been on the table when they were both guys.

  
Or at least had never been acknowledged.    
  


Brian could admit now, in the dark, quiet night that what had exploded this week had always been there under the intense bond of friendship that had sprung up fast and furious between them; a connection so powerful Brian had risked his career and his freedom without hesitation to see Dom safe from jail.  From the beginning, their friendship had been acknowledged in the only ways that were acceptable for two heretofore hetero guys living in the butch worlds of street racing and the LAPD.  And it would have stayed that way, molded into deep bonds of brotherhood and friendship and nothing else.  But then a gypsy curse had turned his body female and in doing so had freed up the feelings between them, letting the attraction loose.  Maybe he’d feel differently about this thing with Dom when he turned back, but somehow Brian didn’t think so.  Because it had been there before, it had just been under a lock that had been busted wide.  
 

The question was what would they do with this whole thing when he turned back?  Would they—could they—force the lust, the sex of the past week, back into the more acceptable mold of best friends?  Hell, how could they not?  Brian softly thudded his head against his pillow and grimaced at the thought of how the gang would react.  Going gay in front of the gang, yeah, that would turn out well.     
 

Just how far was he prepared to go for this?  For Dom?  Brian’s last conscious thought as he finally slipped into sleep was, hadn't he done a hell of a lot more for Dom than that already?

***************************

   
Waking up was a slow, groggy affair.  Brian squinted into the morning glow of sunlight filtering through the curtains before turning to peer with bleary eyes at the nightstand clock as he tried to work out why he was in Dom’s guest room.  The realization hit him with one hard punch and he sprang up to a sitting position, staring down at his bare chest and arms.  A grin spread in delight as he saw hard planes and angles instead of soft curves.  And his hands.  His grin widened and he let out a gleeful laugh as he closed them into fists.  He’d _really_ missed his hands.  His gaze went further south and his smile went nuclear; and oh _hell_ yeah, he’d missed his dick.  
 

He was back.

  
He headed out to the larger area of the house and found Dom already awake and in the kitchen, drinking coffee from a large black mug.  The instant Brian appeared, the larger man took in his changed appearance and a ghost of a smile appeared.  “You’re back,” came the laconic comment and Brian found himself grinning again at the so very Dom-like understatement.  
 

“Fuckin’ yeah, I’m fuckin’ back bro,” Brian practically beamed at Dom before heading to the coffee pot himself.  His smile faltered briefly when he felt more than saw Dom move out of touching range.  It was subtle, noticeable mainly because Dom was a born and bred alpha dog who never gave up turf.  Dom never had a problem about being up in Brian’s space.  He may have been a macho guy, but he was a _Latin_ macho guy and had no problem showing physical affection to friends and family.  So for Dom to be moving away from him…apparently the transition back to guy-Brian was going to be a little bumpy.  Going with instinct, Brian ignored Dom’s subtle shift away, filling a cup of coffee and leaning casually back against the counter as if nothing had happened.  
 

“So, uh, I should have the Mazda done today,” Brian offered.  Whatever else might be awkward, cars were always a safe topic of choice in the Toretto household.  
 

“Good,” was Dom’s grunt of approval.  “I need you on Vincenzo’s Acura.  He wants it souped-up in time for a test run before Race Wars.”  
 

“Okay then,” Brian finished his coffee and placed it in the sink, expression neutral.  “Let’s go to work.”

 

*******************************

 

The garage was empty when Brian and Dom made it in, and they unlocked and set up for the day in a quiet that wasn’t exactly awkward but wasn’t their normal easy-going silence either.  The ride over had been the same, filled with talk about cars and football which…Brian liked both but he’d felt like they’d been making a conscious effort to talk about guy stuff.  Macho stuff.  Totally _not_ talking about the urge Brian still had to jump Dom’s ass.  Brian had gotten used to sex.  Sex with _Dom._   And apparently turning back into a guy hadn’t changed that.  But he was _not_ going to let this fuck things up between them, even if he had to take this iceberg slow while they figured things out.  
 

Brian was thinking over the situation with Dom when he saw Vince and Leon strut in.  As Brian turned to greet the newcomers, Vince managed to bump against his shoulder hard enough to send Brian staggering back against the Mazda, causing Vince to smirk in victory.

   
“Welcome back, asshat,” Vince sneered while Leon gave him an easy-going, “’Sup Bri.”  
 

Brian spared Vince a grimace before giving Leon a grin and a high five.  “’Sup man.”  
 

“So your cousin was smoking hot man, you should bring her out here more often,” Leon called out cheerfully as he suited up into coveralls.  
 

“Yeah, she, uh, she told me she had fun hanging out with you guys,” which wasn’t even a lie because he really _had_ enjoyed hanging out with the gang as Brianna.  
 

“Yeah, she was fun all right,” Vince sneered as he leaned back against one of the cars, arms folded, stance wide and belligerent.  “Your slut cousin couldn’t keep her hands off of me.”  
 

At the other man’s taunt, Brian barely heard Dom’s warning growl, barely noticed that even Leon was giving an unhappy grimace at Vince’s choice of bait.  And that’s what it was.  Bait.  Vince had been decent enough to ‘Brianna’ but now it was Brian back and Vince always used whatever was handy to try to piss Brian off.  He knew this and it shouldn’t have bothered him.  But somehow—and this made no fucking sense—Brian was offended on behalf of Brianna.  And maybe it was his way of dealing with the Dom stuff, or maybe switching back had caused some sort of psychotic breakdown or some shit like that, because there was nothing else really to explain what Brian did next.  
 

With a dangerous gleam in narrowed blue eyes, Brian smiled and it was enough to make Vince tense as Brian slowly approached the burly man.  
 

“Yeah, you know Brianna talked a little bit about you,” Brian was nodding as his rational brain shut off, ‘cause there was nothing rational about what he was planning to do.  “In fact she wanted to give you something but she didn’t have a chance before she left so she asked me to…” he trailed off.  
 

At that Vince straightened, wary interest showing on his suspicious features, like a dog hoping for a pat but expecting a kick—at which point he’d tear the kicker’s throat out.  
 

“Yeah, what’d she want you to give me?”  
 

Brian’s eyes went twice as dangerous.  
 

“This…” and he kissed Vince full on the mouth, grabbing the other man’s shirt and yanking Vince forward.  Sheer shock kept Vince immobile for a full second before the expected volcano erupted and he shoved back with shocked violence, wiping a forearm roughly against his mouth.  “What the FUCK!?!” he screamed, murder taking the place of surprise on his bulldog face.  
 

“There’s more, but I’m guessing you don’t want it…” Brian figured he had a death wish that day because he knew his grin was practically daring Vince to attack, as if the other man needed any more provocation.  He dodged the first wild swing with ease, Vince’s fury overriding any sense of tactics.  The second furious fist made its way partly through his defensive block and the third had his head singing; Brian countered with some  satisfyingly vicious uppercuts into the ribs before he got tackled by a charge to the garage floor and then he forgot about tactics too, losing himself in the adrenaline of battle that he’d subconsciously been looking forward to all morning.  
 

He was so focused on not being killed by Vince that he didn't really hear Dom's or Leon’s shouts and was surprised when he was pulled back into an unbreakable grip from behind.  He found himself shoved behind Dom as a snarling Vince tried to shoot past the bigger man to renew the fight, ignoring Dom’s order to stand down.  “I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you, you fucking _faggot_!” Vince snarled as he fought to get past Dom who wrestled the other man back.  
 

“What, you didn’t like your going-away gift?” Brian taunted, almost willing Vince to get past Dom.  He was reveling in being a _guy_ again, reveling in the muscles, the strength, and yeah, the accompanying testosterone-induced-stupidity that being a guy meant.  
 

“Brian, shut the fuck up already,” Dom snapped while he held onto Vince with difficulty.  “Jesus, just go in the back room already.  Go take a break.”  It was an order and Brian decided, with some reluctance, that he should probably stop now if he ever wanted there to be peace in the garage again.  Holding two hands up, he slowly backed away, chest still heaving with adrenaline as he kept a wary eye on Vince who was still struggling in Dom’s solid grip.  
 

He entered the break room and went to the far side, leaning his elbows against the counter as he took a deep breath and felt his system slowly settle.  Aware of another presence  coming into the room behind him, he turned and saw Jesse looking at him with a concerned expression.  The kid must have arrived at the garage while Brian was focused on Vince.  
 

“Hey Jesse,” Brian offered the younger man a rueful smile and a nod as he pushed off from the counter.  “How’s it goin’?”  
 

“It’s goin’ pretty good,” Jesse smiled, dropping his pack on the break room table.  
 

“So my cousin said she liked hanging out with you,” Brian offered and saw the other man's face light up.  
 

“Yeah?  I liked her too.”  He paused, and his smile went shy and considering as he blinked steadily at Brian.  
 

“What?” Brian asked, a little wary.   
 

The _last_ thing he expected was Jesse's response.  
 

“Did, uh, Brianna have a going away gift for me too?”  The look on Jesse's face could only be described as hopeful.  
 

The only reason Brian didn't break out into hysterical laughter was that he really didn't want to hurt Jesse’s feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom was avoiding him.  Dominick—ultimate bad-ass—Toretto was avoiding him.  Okay, yeah, they were still around each other at the shop.  They still talked about work and other non-personal shit.  Dom wasn’t showing any hostility that Brian could detect—and, really, Dom was not a man to keep his hostility quiet—but he was being even more laconic than usual which boiled down to a lot of grunting, one-word answers and prolonged silences. 

And they were never alone together.  Somehow Dom always seemed to need Leon working on the car next to Brian’s, or needed Jesse there in the garage running diagnostics, or Dom was suddenly running errands—not-so-coincidentally—half-way across town.  The avoidance act was a slow sizzling burn against the wick that was Brian’s usual easy-going nature and, as he gave Dom the space he obviously wanted, Brian threw himself into his own work and brooded.  A lot. 

At least Vince wasn’t around—although it might have been a good distraction.  But as a side benefit of ‘the kiss’, the other man had gone from being actively hostile to being so embarrassed that he was avoiding Brian like he was afraid Brian would—as Leon put it—be ‘overcome with gay lust’ and try to kiss him again which…okay, heh.  Since Brian had half expected Vince to show up at his front door with a tire iron that first night, Brian was enjoying the unexpected peace.  He figured if the hot-headed Neanderthal hadn’t come after him then, he wasn’t going to now since about the only good quality Vince had—aside from pack loyalty—was that his volcanic temper tended to cool off as fast as it erupted.

Brian glanced up at the wall clock. Wow, thinking about Vince had managed to distract him from brooding about Dom for a whole two minutes there, yipp-fucking-ee.  _And..._ now he was back to thinking about Dom again.  Brian rolled his eyes at himself and chuffed out a breath in frustration.  It felt like he’d been treading water the past few days, not willing to push things with Dom but not willing to back away either.  Instead he’d spent his time doing a hell of a lot of thinking because there was a hell of a lot to think about. 

Was pursuing what he and Dom had found worth risking losing everything they had now?  Would they be able to handle the gang’s reactions…hell, what would their reactions even be? 

Leon had thought Brian kissing Vince was hilarious, but then again he’d seen the whole thing as a joke.  The self-professed hound dog might have a whole different reaction to Dom and Brian for real.  Vince, well—Brian gave a snort—he didn’t really care what the hell Vince thought other than that it might be hard on Dom.  And Jesse…even before Jesse’s reaction to the kiss, Brian had been pretty sure the kid was bi or gay.  He didn’t think Jesse would mind. 

The biggest worry of course was Mia.  Brian had reached an ease of friendship with Mia over the past weeks that he definitely did not want to lose.  The connection they’d had in the beginning might have been eclipsed by lies and by the stronger pull of Dom but it had still been real and important.  And Mia was everything to Dom.  Brian knew that.  Whatever happened, they had to make sure she was okay with it.

Brian gave a soft unamused laugh at himself as he bent over the engine of a Nissan and started the soothing task of changing spark plugs.  Here he was, planning how to handle everyone and everything, when the real question was Dom himself.  Would the big guy even be willing to consider going where Brian seriously wanted to go?  Because in the end for him it wasn’t even a decision to be made; there was no going back.  He was all in.

And if Dom thought Brian was gonna sit back and let him continue this whole avoidance shit, he was forgetting what a hard-headed Irishman with a lot more stubborn than sense was capable of.

*****************************

When the door bell rang, Dom knew with a sense of certain inevitability that when he opened the door, Brian O’Conner would be standing on the other side.  Guy-Brian.  All six two—not a girl so Dom had no business wanting to bend him over a desk and fuck him blind—guy-Brian.

He’d been half expecting Bri to show for days now and was only surprised it had taken so long.  Blondie was easy-going up to a point—to the extent that a lot of people didn’t see past the California laid back to the pure stubborn laying just underneath—but Dom knew more than most just how much tenacity Brian had.  Having felt Brian’s stare hot against his back in the garage more and more over the past few days, Dom had known his time for brooding was running out.

And, yeah, he’d been brooding—avoiding Brian and brooding.  A man was entitled to brood when he was faced with turning gay or bi or fag or whatever the hell this was he was doing.  He’d worked a lot of shit out in his head this past week and the gay thing was a pretty fucking big piece of it.  ‘Cause, yeah, apparently he _was_ gay.  Or, hell, gay for O’Conner anyway. 

It had been easy to fool himself when Brian had been Brianna, girl-shaped, even though it was clearly Brian shining out from those crazy blue eyes, Brian grinning at him, Brian moaning in his arms at night.  It had been easy to tell himself when it started that it was the pure female curves he was attracted to but Dom had known, even as he’d grabbed for the excuse, that it wasn’t the curves.  It was Brian.  It had always been Brian. 

It was funny, aside from a few before and after breaks with circuit groupies, it had always been Letty.  He’d never had to think about being with the petite, tough-talking girl who’d turned into a woman right before his eyes.  He’d never had to examine his attraction to her.  The fiery Latino female who could strip a carburetor and then tear a strip off of any of the guys had just always been there, a part of him, family.  He missed her even now.  But Brian…Brian had found his way in so deep that Dom couldn’t imagine Brian _not_ being there.  Best friend wasn’t enough of a word to cover it. 

Vince was his best friend; a steady presence since the fifth grade, always there, willing to follow loyally along in Dom’s wake and never want more.  Brian though…Brian was different.  Had been different from the moment he’d stared with defiant eyes into Dom’s and refused to back down.  Brian wasn’t a follower but he wasn’t an alpha dog out to prove how tough he was, either.  He was just Brian, that weird combination of easy-going and won’t-back-down, of common sense and suicidal recklessness somehow living side by side.  The other man had sparked an answer in Dom from the very beginning. 

The same thoughts had been running through his head in an almost constant loop as Dom had kept his distance after the change, trying to see if he could just get over the physical need that hadn’t lessened a fucking iota when O’Conner reverted.  It would have been so much simpler if they could have just gone back, found their old footing, pushed down and locked up the other shit.  But even as he’d kept away, Dom had known it was a lost battle.  ‘Cause it was more than just wanting-- _needing_ to fuck.  It was the sheer possessiveness that washed over him when he looked at the other man.  It was that fucking Brian, touching Brian, being that close, being _inside,_ had made him feel like he was home.

Okay, so he’d gotten that far.  He’d acknowledged the truth.  But Dom still wouldn’t have minded another day, week, hell, _year_ to get his mind around it because this wasn’t gonna be easy.  Because in the end, there was really only one choice to make.  The choice was Brian.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dom cracked his neck, subconsciously bracing for a fight.  No more stalling, it was time to do this…whatever this was.  Expression cool, he opened the door and, sure enough, there he was, all six foot somethin’ of long, lean O’Conner.  The lanky muscles and golden stubble shouldn’t have been attractive but the surge of lust that shot through Dom at the sight of the stubborn electric blue eyes and unruly blonde hair was unmistakable and unavoidable and the source of all of his current problems.

“Can I come in?” Brian asked—demanded—and Dom raised an eyebrow at the determination in Bri’s face but stood back to give him room to enter.  The feel of Brian brushing past him made Dom’s dick twitch in interest and Dom shook his head at himself as he shut the door.  He was fucking doomed.  He followed Brian into the dimly lit house and took a stance against the living room wall, leaning back, expression carefully impassive.  Brian hesitated, something Blondie rarely did, before his expression hardened into resolve and he moved slowly, carefully, into Dom’s space. 

He could stop this, Dom thought, as Brian leaned in, one hand coming up to rest on Dom’s shoulder, one hand bracing against the wall. 

He could stop this, he thought to himself one more time as Brian whispered.  “Take the punch now if you’re gonna.”

And Dom knew he wasn’t gonna.

***********************

Brian watched Dom leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, face not giving off a single fucking clue.  Right.  So this was it.  He was about to risk losing his best friend, the family who’d taken him in.  And what was he risking it for? 

Everything.  Everything or nothing.  No reason to embrace sanity now. 

He moved slowly closer to Dom, trying to gauge the other man’s reaction and finding nothing but the lift of an eyebrow for guidance.  _Not a lot of help there Dom, thanks_.  Reaching up he put one hand on Dom’s shoulder and one against the wall to brace himself as he leaned in, his breath ghosting against Dom’s mouth.  God, that mouth.  He’d been thinking about it for a week now.  Obsessing over the way another guy’s mouth felt against his own, against his skin.  Eyes flashing up to Dom’s, he watched them darken with emotion. 

Hopefully, it was the ‘I want to fuck you’ type of emotion versus the ‘I am about to end you’ emotion. 

“Take the punch now if you’re gonna,” he offered, and closed the gap, mouth pressing against Dom’s and God, it felt so familiar and so different at the same time.  He knew Dom’s lips now.  Knew his mouth; knew the firm pressure, the way his tongue felt, hot and slow and relentless and demanding.  He knew how Dom’s muscles felt:  pure strength, holding him up, pinning him down.  But the angles were different, _he_ was different.  It was height against height now, hard muscle against hard muscle.  The inward spiraling tension that had become so familiar to him over the past weeks was now the heavy ache of his dick, familiar from a life time of practice.  It felt amazing, it felt like electricity, it felt…right.

“O’Conner.”  The name came out a low growl, rumbling through Dom’s chest and vibrating into Brian. 

“Dom,” he murmured in answer, voice husky with growing need.  For a brief instant he felt Dom’s forehead drop down against his own as Dom took a deep, shuddering breath.  And then the other man moved. 

With a quick, powerful push Dom forced Brian back, step by step, eyes dark with the predatory intentness that Brian had grown to know and relish during his week of girldom.  Fuck, yeah.  He let himself be maneuvered back because, hell, they were moving towards the bedroom and that was definitely all good.  They reached the bed and he let himself fall, reaching a hand up to yank Dom down with him, taking the bigger man’s weight with a grunt because, fuck, Dom weighed a ton. 

As he and Dom’s mouths found their way back together, the part of Brian that wasn't occupied with thinking 'want more, harder, _now_ ' was thinking he had to be careful.  Of the two of them, he had things easier.  Less to freak out about.  Dom wasn’t the one whose partner had changed bodies.  Dom was dealing with a whole different package and he felt Dom pause in rare hesitation before reaching down to Brian’s stomach, pushing up his t-shirt and running massive hands over the tautly muscled skin.  The feel of Dom’s hands, moving almost in fascination had Brian sucking in a breath as the slow touches jolted right to his dick.  He didn’t have long to enjoy the slow stroking though as, quickly losing their uncustomary hesitation, Dom’s hands explored further, moving up and down Brian’s ribs, back down to the waistband of his jeans, and, _God yeah_ , as Dom unbuttoned his fly and reached in to cup his swelling dick, Brian let out a moan of encouragement and hands reaching out started some explorations of his own, seeking every sensitive spot he’d found as Brianna. 

“Shirt, lose the shirt,” Dom gritted out and Brian glanced down to see the reassuring bulge pressing against the front of Dom’s chinos before hastily yanking his shirt off and tossing it haphazardly onto the floor.  He fell back and Dom followed, staring down from his position over Brian until a spark of humor entered his eyes and he dropped his head to lazily tongue one of Brian’s nipples, moving a hand up to ghost over the other.  The dual stimulation had Brian dropping his head back and groaning, resisting the edge to writhe ‘cause he had a little pride…somewhere far, far away. 

“Guess you like that no matter what body you’re wearing.” 

He heard the amusement in Dom’s voice as the fingers teasing his nipple tightened abruptly, skating just over the edge into pain and causing Brian’s dick to swell painfully.  “Fuck,” he cursed and eyeing Dom’s satisfied expression decided two could play that game.  In a swift strike he heaved up and sideways, hooking Dom’s leg to give himself leverage and, with a practiced move, flipped them over, landing on Dom with a grunt that had more to do with the way his dick felt pressed between them than the unyielding, granite cushion of Dom’s muscles. 

Gazing down at the other man, Brian let a wicked grin make its way across his face.  “Got you where I want you.”

Dom raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  “Oh, you think so.”

“I think so,” Brian nodded, going for solemn and failing by a thirty second mile.

He watched Dom settle back against the bed lazily, the urgency of a moment before settling.  Raising his hand up, Dom cradled his head with them as he smirked up at Brian.  “Let’s see what you’ve got then, white bread.”

Brian let his eyes narrow threateningly—although for some reason Dom didn’t seem worried. 

“You realize them’s fighting words, bro.”

Dom’s response was to grin wider. 

Brian considered his options—because no way was he letting that challenge go unanswered—while at the same time something deep inside relaxed because it was going to be okay.  If they could tease each other while in bed together then somehow that meant that it would be okay. 

But he was still gonna teach Toretto a lesson.

“Bet you can’t keep your hands off me for—“ he glanced at the nightstand clock “—five minutes.”

“Oh, I think you’re overestimating your appeal, O’Conner,” Dom gave a deep chuckle.

“We’ll see.” Brian shot him a grin.  In the week they’d spend fucking pretty much across every surface in the house he’d discovered a lot of interesting things about his best friend.  For example…

The hiss of breath and the tensing of muscles under his questing fingers told Brian that he’d found the right spot as he lowered his mouth and began a lazy trail down Dom’s stomach.  Five minutes.  Yeah, he had plenty of time.

Dom lasted for three-and-a-half minutes, or, fuck…to be serious Brian had kind of stopped paying attention to the clock by then because he was biting at the ‘too soft for Dom’ skin at the juncture of the man’s inner thighs and that…that deserved full attention.  That really, really did.  But he was sure he was under five minutes when Dom, apparently feeling that his dick was being neglected, let out a strangled groan and reached down to grip Brian’s head in an almost painful hold to forcefully redirect his mouth in a way that left no doubt as to Dom’s feelings on the matter.  Jesus, that shouldn’t have felt like lightning to his aching dick but apparently it was operating under its own agenda and it liked forceful Dom _a lot_. 

Dom had been more careful when he’d been Brianna, a fact that Brian had almost resented even while appreciating the restrained strength.  But apparently Dom didn’t feel quite the same need to be careful with Brian, which suited him just fucking fine.  He didn’t need Dom to be careful with him, he just needed him to be _there_. 

Opening his mouth wider he took Dom in and almost growled in satisfaction when Dom let out a strangled “ _fuck_ , O’Conner, yeah,” hand still firmly anchored in Brian’s sweat tangled hair.  The thought flashed through Brian’s mind that he wasn’t going anywhere until Dom let go; that if Dom came right now, he’d be swallowing semen down or choking on it.  The thought had him muffling a groan and he involuntarily bucked against Dom’s body as he moved a hand up to stroke the base of Dom’s dick.  He felt the other man shudder underneath him and suddenly Dom was jerking Brian’s head up and to the side while he came with a loud bellow.  A surge of pure satisfaction shot through Brian at having done that to Dom.  _Him_ —not Brianna— _he_ had done it. 

Crawling back up he collapsed next to Dom’s sprawled figure and reached a hand down to adjust his still painfully aching dick but his hand was batted away and he sucked in a startled breath as Dom’s larger hand covered it instead.  His eyes practically crossed as Dom squeezed gently and started a hard rhythm that caused all higher brain function to cease and resulted in a series of the words “fuck,” “Dom,” “good” and “ngh” pretty much at random.  He felt the unbearable pressure hit its breaking point and came shouting Dom’s name, too satisfied to be embarrassed by it.  Maybe he'd be embarrassed later but then again, really, his time was way better spent figuring out how to get Dom to do that again as soon as possible.

Turning his head—which required a lot more effort than it normally would have—he looked across at Dom who was lying there, eyes closed, a half smirk of satisfaction on his blunt features.  His own mouth stretched wide into a smile of heady relief and simple happiness.  They were actually gonna be okay.  They still had to deal with the gang and, Jesus, Mia but…they were gonna be okay.  He knew it in his bones.

He watched Dom return his smile, lazy and sardonic.  “Something amusing you, O’Conner?” 

Brian’s grin morphed into wicked challenge.  “I totally won that bet, bro.”

“Oh, the fuck you did.”

Brian just laughed, letting his head fall back down to rest on the bed.  He’d won more than a bet.  That was for damn sure.


End file.
